The Forgotten Life
by IseulTaps
Summary: Life before the adventure was simple and perfect. Five year old Azalea spends her childhood days on a little island in the North Blue. With loving parents and an eccentric yet kind older brother, there's not a thing in the world that can ruin it, not her father going off on a mission or her mother's odd behavior, all that matters is that they're all together and alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, a new story  
I'm working on this one with my friend 'Just Moon'.  
Umm..  
We do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Yohohoho, yohohoho...there almost done." I say quietly to myself. It really is coming out a lot better than I had expected, Law will be happy. The hat I'm making is really just starting to come along much better than the previous ones. This time I went with the fluffy fur with white and brown color scheme. Letting out a long sigh, I smile and look up from the hat, to the window and watch the snow pile up. When the weather gets like this, Law tends to get restless, he'll probably want to go exploring.

"Azalea did you hear me?" The annoyed voice of my brother comes, looking away from the window I stare at my brother completely shocked at his presence, sliding the gift off my lap I quickly shove it behind the pillows on the window seat. I gave him an awkward smile, hoping he doesn't question it, he only sends me a weird look. "Well?" It's his impatient tone, he's eager to do whatever he has on his mind, like always.

"No, I didn't..." I mutter scooting off the cushions, feeling my feet collide with the ground I look up at Law. His ever present smirk becoming slightly unnerving with his stare, I almost feel like one of his experiments, fidgeting slightly I wait for him to elaborate.

Nii-chan walks from the heavy oak door and pats my head affectionately and smiles. "Let's go, get your jacket on." He says grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the hallway. I can hear mom talking to dad. Nii-chan stops pulling and whispers to me "Let's go outside." I nod my head deciding to go with it, afterall I can't stop him. Pressing his finger to his lips, we tiptoe through the hall and passed the library where mom and dad were talking. Slipping further down the hall until we come to the window at the end of the hall. Opening it carefully, Law turns and picks me up and helps me climb out. As I drop to the ground, I run to the grouping of trees and wait for Nii-chan.

Seeing Law's fluffy hair poke out the window before he skillfully climbs out and closes the window, he jumps to the ground with a triumphant look plastered on his face before he grabs my hand again and leads us further away from the house.

As we're walking hand in hand I stare at Law, he's dark and slender with fluffy dark blue hair, he's nearly an identical younger version of dad. Maybe that's why he wants to be a doctor? Dad; however, is a doctor for the Marines. He is strong, tall, dark, and handsome, brave, cunning, 'like a prince', as mom had said many times. Personality wise...they are nothing alike, except for being equally stubborn. During their lessons you can always hear them arguing about methods and morals. Dad is usually patient and calm at the beginning of the the lessons, but Law likes to press dad's buttons to get him angry.

"Where are we going today?" I ask Law as we continue to trod through the snow, we're getting closer to the forest surrounding the village, we're not supposed to go in here. "Nii-chan" I whine gripping his hand tighter.

Law looks back at me over his shoulder, that same arrogant smirk on his face like always. "We'll be fine, Azalea." He coos in a soothing tone. He holds my hand a bit tighter. I follow Law like I always do, without question and always by the hand. I like being with him best, even if he can be a bit scary sometimes.

Like any day here on the island, it was cold and snowing. I was contemplating whether or not if I should start a snowball fight. "Don't even think about it." Law says in a bored tone. How does he always know? He wasn't even looking at me. Mind reader? No, a wizard for sure. Grudgingly I give up the idea of starting a war. I'd probably lose anyways, but it might be more fun than finding something that perks his interest.

"Look there." I searched around to see what caught his interest. There was a snow fox lying nearby. "A fox," Law walks towards it. "It's dead. Come here." The fox looks to have recently died, and surprisingly the body was not mutilated by animals. Law inspects the body, and took out the tools that he would always 'borrow' from Dad's medical kit. Kneeling over the body he starts his -chan says he likes to know how things worked, how things died. "Hand me the scalpel."

Sighing heavily I kneel down next to him, carefully handling the equipment, handing the cold metal implicant to Law I watch as he carefully makes an incision on the fox. "Nii-chan did it hurt him?" I ask in a small voice. We've done this countless times, him finding a carcass, at least that's what Law calls them, and him operating on them. It used to really bother me that my big brother likes this kind of stuff but Nii-chan says it's so he can understand more and when someone or something is hurt he can help.

Law is muttering under his breath, pulling out his pen and notebook I hand them to him after he wipes the blood off his hands on his jacket, mom hates that. "No, I don't think he suffered much before he died. Looks like he couldn't find food." He mumbles flipping through the endless pages of notes he's taken over his operations, exams and lessons with dad. "Though it's interesting that he hasn't been eaten by other animals." He says looking around curiously, then taking more notes.

"Trafalgar Azalea! Trafalgar Law!" I hear mom scream, she's mad. Maybe we've been gone too long? I look up at my brother, though he seems unaffected by my mother calling for us. "Get back here you two!" She continues to call for us. This time she sounded a bit more hysterical.

"Nii-chan we'll be in trouble if dad has to come get us." I mumble quietly while he overlooks the carcass he'd found. "Nii-chan" I whine again a bit more urgently. I hate when we get yelled at.

"Alright, alright" He muttered irritably as he gets up from the ground and gathering his supplies. "Let's head back." He says taking my hand. It was just like any other day in life with Nii-chan. I smiled and swung our hands as we walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy this chapter  
though a ton of things didn't make it in this chapter,  
like all our little 'bloopers' we have when writing the chapters.  
UNTIL NEXT TIME 'JUST MOON' And me c:

* * *

I hold Law's hand tightly, mom thinks we'd be better off making friends, so here we are out on this cold day walking into the village where the other kids normally play. I look down at the boots mom and dad bought me, Law laced them up for me. "You heard mom, we can't come back unless we make a friend." Law says annoyed, looking up I see his highly irritated face. "So we'll grab a kid and drag him back and we can feed him then send him back."

"Nii-chan, I don't think that's what mom has in mind." I say frowning. "Besides we can't just go around stealing other kids." I tell my brother seriously, he's probably serious about it too, just picking any random kid and forcing him to come with us. It sounds like something Law would do without a doubt.

"Well if it isn't the Trafalgar kids." An older lady says smiling at us. "It's a bit rare to see you two about in town, does your mother need some flour for her baking?" She asks curiously.

"She says we have to bring a kid back so she can bake him." Law says walking off, shaking my head at my big brother. I wave goodbye to the woman and ran to catch up with Law. "How about him?" Law asks pointing to a kid throwing stones at a barrel. "Looks like he doesn't have anything better to do." He says dragging me along with him. "Kid come with us and you'll get free lunch." Law says boredly.

He looks at us funny. "Why would I go anywhere with you two? You guys cut up dead animals for fun. Freaks." He sneers at us, I look down at my boots. He didn't have to be so mean about it, but I cover my eyes with my hand because I know Law's next sentence already.

"We could cut you up instead for fun. Find out what exactly will keep you alive and more importantly what won't." He says darkly, no doubt smirking. "It'll be fun." Peeking at the kid I see his back and him running away from us. "What a wuss, guess it's better not to bring him home anyways."

Sighing heavily I follow Law around, I'm not particularly interested in making new friends either to be honest, after all most of the other kids do think we're strange. Nii-chan is going to be a great doctor, they'll see."Azalea" He says seriously. "Ignore what that kid said." He says patting the top of my head.

"Maybe we should just go to the library instead, we can read some new books." I say brightly to my brother, he likes learning, so this should help some to improve his temper. "Maybe they have that medical book you were looking for now." I says tugging on his arm towards the library.

"They probably do, we could read one of the books you like though." Law says affectionately, walking hand-in-hand like we always did. I smile at the back of my brother's head. "You don't have to be that happy about it." He says chuckling.

"But Nii-chan you rarely read to me anymore." I tell him running so we can hurry up and get there, the library isn't one of those super big ones that dad tells us about, but it has books and lots of ones with stories about warm beaches, adventures in the jungle and of huge animals. "Can I pick the book?" I ask excitedly jumping up and down. Law smiles at me, it's rare for him to look like that at all, normally it's a bored expression or annoyance, then there is that scary look he gets when he's operating on the carcasses we find. I like when he smiles at me like that, mainly because he doesn't really smile for anyone else.

Walking into the library I smile brightly at Mr. Wilson Kirkland, waving to him as Law leads us towards the storybooks, I definitely feel happy. "Alright make your choice Azalea." Nii-chan says as he lets go of my hand, happily while taking a seat on one of the big chairs.

Turning around I look up at the shelves, so many choices, where do I even start? It's been ages since he last read aloud to me. Taking my jacket and gloves off I leave them by Law in search for the perfect book. While looking around I spot to kids closer to Nii-chan's age both frowning while looking at a book. Turning back to the shelves of books I find one at eye-level. It's a pirate adventure book, excitedly I hurry back to Law, Placing the book on his lap I sit down in front of him, sitting like a lady because Law, Mom and Dad lecture me about ladylike behavior.

Law smiles at me. "Azalea, you like pirates? You know how dangerous they are right?" He asks me chuckling. "You've heard dad talking about them haven't you?" He asks amusedly.

Frowning I shake my head. "Pirates are all about being free and sailing the ocean for adventure." I tell him stubbornly. "I want to be a pirate!" I declare happily. "Nii-chan you can be the captain and the doctor!" I say excitedly a huge grin on my face.

Law smiles at me again. "As long as you're going to be in my crew one day." Law says nodding his head. Opening the book to the first page Nii-chan begins reading the book to me in a semi-hushed tone. I'm completely entranced by how smoothly he reads, it never sounds like that when I read.

"Get away from Azalea, if you're going to listen you can sit over there." Law says suddenly, looking on my sides I see the two boys from before. "Move it before I dissect you and use your bodies for research materials."

He's pointing to the empty space away from me. I look from Nii-chan to the two strangers. "Why Nii-chan? Aren't they just listening to you read?" I ask him confused. "You can be mean." I pout impatiently for him to continue on. "If you don't move he won't continue!" I whine shoving one of the kids away from me. "Or he'll really dissect you." I mutter upset at the lost time from the story.

"You heard her." Law says seriously as both boys move finally, but a bit slowly. As they sit down Law continues to read from where he left off. Sitting I listen closely to the story, it's so exciting, going to other islands and finding all kinds of animals, heading to the Grand Line in search of untold treasures. "Alright, time to go home Azalea, Mom will start to get worried." Law says closing the book. "We can check this out."

Getting up I skip over to my brother happily, helping me get my jacket on Law buttons it up, as I tug my gloves on. "Hey we want to know what happens too!" One of the boys whines, he has a hat on with a word stitched on the top of it. "Can't you finish it here?"

"Just come with us if you want to know what happens so badly." Law snaps at him glaring. "Just keep your distance from Azalea." Law says bossily, yup, he'll definitely be a captain. Nii-chan shrugs his jacket on. "I'm Law".He says finally.

"I'm Shachi and this is Penguin. Our parents just got transferred here." Shachi says matter-of-factly. "His dad fires cannons" He says amazed. "He can blow up walls!"

I nod my head at them, glancing at Law I grab his hand. "I'm Azalea, our dad is a doctor." I tell them politely. "Mommy stays at home."

"His dad helps doctors!" Penguin says excitedly. "Maybe our dads are working together." Listening to Law talk to Penguin and Shachi about their parents I grab the book so we can check out, tugging on Law's hand I frown. "Just come over for lunch, I'm getting hungry." I tell them pouting. "So walk and talk." I command trying with all my might to pull Nii-chan with me, without success I glare back at him. "Nii-chan let's go, we can bring them and mom will be happy." I whine.

"Your sister is cute." Penguin says chuckling, "From a non-interested party like that." He adds quickly.

Eventually I convince them to move their conversation with us to the counter, Law of course handles it since I am apparently too young to check out on my own. Walking out of the library and across the street we run into that same kid, only he's not alone this time.

"Look the freaks have friends now." The same kid sneers. "Bet they're going to go cut up a cat."

Law smiles at them, not the brotherly and kind one he's smiled at me, but a demented and scary one. "Or we could cut up you and your friends. I'm sure having more specimens would make my work more accurate." He says letting my hand go, stepping forward he leans in and examines the other kids like he does the dead animals. "We can make an incision here to look at your ribs and the muscle, the best part is we can keep you conscious during this." Law turns his attention to the other kids now. "What to do with you, so many choices, I wonder how your joints work, how exactly they can rotate so smoothly." He wonders aloud.

Hearing this the other kids scramble away from us. "Nii-chan let's go already." I mutter grabbing his hand. "Mom is gonna be mad when they tell on us." I mumble pouting into his shirt.

Law strokes my hair in a relaxing way, pulling away I smile up at him. "Come on, our mom wants us to make friends. You can have lunch at our house." Law says turning to Shachi and Penguin, "feel free to join us." Nii-chan says leaving it up to them, hearing them calling to us I smile at Law. "See it was easy." He brags arily.

"Let's just get something to eat." I whine dragging my feet while the boys walk unbearingly slow. I tug on Law's hand every now and then to encourage him to pick his pace up. "Nii-chan I'm cold." I decide to see if he'll hurry. Looking at me he nods his head, walking faster much to my delight. As we approach our house the smell of fresh pot-pie and apple-cinnamon pie wafted towards us, pulling free of Law's hand I run up to the house excitedly, I love mom's baking.

"Azalea where's Law?" Mom asks expectedly. "And how did making friends go?" She asks patting my hair down, I simply point to Law, Penguin and Shachi who are still walking far too slow. "Something the matter?"

"I'm hungry, we should start without them." I tell mom shrugging my jacket off and hanging it on the hook thing. Hearing mom laugh I look back at her, she looks really happy, and a bit surprised. "Mom I'm going to the table." I tell her skipping off.

" Miss Trafalgar Azalea, do not touch your lunch until your brother and your friends are seated at the table, do you hear me?" She calls after me with a reprimanding tone, turning back I see her giving me her angry mom-look.

...

I glare at Law, he takes his sweet time getting to his seat just to bug me. "Mom since Nii-chan is obviously being difficult, can't we just start. Besides the important people are seated." I sass Law, I grin at him cheekily as he glares at me.

"Law, don't do that, Azalea will copy you." Mom says tapping Law's cheek. "Smile, you're a gentleman."

Shachi and Penguin both chortle, turning back to face the pair I look at them curiously. "So what were you guys doing in the library?"

Both boys look at each other and then at me. "We wanted to read a book, but we can't really read all that well." Shachi confess while his face reddens. "When Law started reading that story we just couldn't help it."

"You sure it's not because you think Azalea is pretty?" Law chimes in taking his seat next to me. "You two got pretty close to her." He says dryly.

Mom chuckles as she smacks Law's head on to the table. "Boys can think Azalea is cute, the only problem is you're too attached to your sister."

Staring at Law's head I poke it gently. "Nii-chan you shouldn't make mom angry." I tease Law happily. "Besides we were all just listening to you read." I tell him picking my fork up I make a start towards the pie until I feel a smack to my head. Pouting I pull my plate closer to myself. "I was going to eat one of the pies." I grumble under my breath. Yep it's their real names

"Azalea, now, you know young ladies don't grumble." Law says chuckling all high and mighty. "So eat your lunch first." I glance at Shachi and Penguin, both happily eating their carrots. "Mom will hit you again."

Frowning I straighten up as I eat the beef mixed in with the potatoes, while avoiding the carrots. "Nii-chan do you want them?" I ask quietly while shoving them closer to him.

"Miss Trafalgar Azalea do not give your brother your veggies." Mom calls from her end of the table. "Law, don't spoil your sister." She says shaking her head at us as she gets up to get the snail transponder.

Looking across the table I push my plate to Shachi. "You like carrots right, you can have mine." I say happily, both boys quickly eat the carrots leaving only a few left. Grudgingly I eat the last of them as mom comes back.

...

" Thanks for the meal ma'ma." Shachi says patting his stomach happily, turning to Penguin he nudges him forward.

"Thank you for the pie ma'ma, mom will like it." Penguin says while holding his leftovers on the tray to take home.

" You're welcome dears. Come back soon." Mom says grinning at them, waving them off I happily head back to the table for that pie."They were interesting huh Nii-chan? I hope we see them again" I say cheerily.

" Yes, I do believe we will." Law smirks. " Law no eating kids. Remember last time.." mom said

As we head back to the kitchen Mom is standing behind us with her hands on her hips, oh no. "Mister Trafalgar Law where in your mind do you think it is okay to threaten other kids about dissecting them?" Mom scolds us viciously. "Cutting up and wanting to kill them, honestly where does that come from?" Here we go again. She says looking at us. "And letting your sister hear you say those things?" Nii-chan simply smirks letting mom go on and on.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Moon here. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, and to all the silent readers out there. Also another special thanks to my friend, IseulTaps. Without her, this story would just be another floating thought in the void. We do not owe One Piece. Enjoy.

* * *

Shachi and Penguin are staring at me while I busying myself with organizing my dolls in the playroom, Nii-chan went to get us snacks. "Stop staring at me." I command the two older boys while pouting.

"Law said to watch you, and what Law says goes." Penguin says shrugging his shoulders as though this statement makes sense. I'm old enough to sit in a room while keeping myself happy without the need of two boys, who are barely older than myself, to watch me.

Shachi chortles as I continue to argue with Penguin about watching me and what exactly it meant. "Guys, Law will be back soon." Shachi says trying to calm me down, which by the way isn't working.

"All boys except Nii-chan are stupid." I declare folding my arms over my chest, both boys look appalled at my statement and with my behavior. As Nii-chan comes back in with a tray he looks at the three of us questioningly. "I'm going to go read with mama." I tell him briskly. "You can play with them alone." I say getting up, smoothing my dress out I give my brother a curt nod and leave the room.

As I walk down the hall I hear my brother asking what happened and then of course his laughter. It really is a pain being the only girl my age, well there are other girls, just none that are brave enough to spend time with Nii-chan and me. "Azalea what are you doing?" My father asks as I pass by his study, I shrug my shoulders before attempting to walk on. "Azalea, you are a young lady and shall act as such." He reminds me gently with a playful smirk coming to his face.

"I decided to read with mama in the parlor, the boys were being very boyish." I decide stupid isn't a very ladylike thing to say. "Papa are all boys so..." I lead off trying to find the correct word.

"They're boys Azalea, they tend to be a bit stupid." Papa says smirking at me knowingly. "I believe your mother will be very understanding." He says nodding for me to continue on my way.

Happily walking down the corridors, stopping occasionally to look out the window at all the falling snow or to dilly-dally I do eventually make it to my mother. "Dear, I thought you were playing upstairs."

"I'm the only girl mama." I tell her bluntly, and much to her amusement she smirks. "Mama Nii-chan gets that from you." I tell her smiling widely at her semi-shocked face. "They baby me."

"Your brother does too." My mother points out smiling at me."Besides I think you should be happy that two older boys adore you." Scrunching my face up I shake my head in defiance. "I suppose you're not at that age yet." She says chuckling.

"What age?" I question her as I walk over to sit on the sofa with her. "What age are you talking about, mama?"

She simply smiles and shakes her head. "Now what would my little angel like to do?" She asks patting my dark hair down. "I'm sure there is something you'd like to do."

"I'd like to play out in the garden." I tell my mother hopefully. "I promise to behave this time." I plea.

"Trafalgar Azalea," My mother says sternly. "The last time I let you play outside alone you came home covered in mud and I got a call from Sophie's mother that you cut her hair."

I turn my head away from her in an attempt to sway her, which by the way never works. "You are very much like your brother in that way, trouble." She says affectionately.

"Mama, in my defense, Sophie was making fun of Nii-chan." I tell my mother pursing my lips, "Miss Sophie had it coming."

"Oh ok, you have been spending too much time with your brother." She says poking my tummy playfully. "I'm sure the boys miss you, and you are not going out to play in the garden by yourself, you attract trouble just like your brother." My mother says picking up me off the sofa easily and setting me back on my feet. "As a tip my little Azalea. I'm sure if you bat your eyelashes at them, they'll listen to anything you have to say."

I nod my head, I'll be sure to try that. "Mama, how do you bat your eyelashes?" I ask her confused.

"Blink at them." My mother says smirking at me, Nii-chan really does get it from mama. "Go and play nice." She says smiling as I turn to go back upstairs. I wait until I'm out of eyesight to run up the stairs and skid to a stop just before dad's study.

"Heard you." Papa calls as I pout to myself, I scurry down the hall until I push the playroom doors open, Shachi and Penguin are listening very intently to Law, he's doing another medical lesson with them.

"Azalea welcome back." Nii-chan says as I enter, Penguin chimes in soon after with Shachi smirking at me.

Once again I was left sitting there bored and ignored. Every once in awhile they would tease me, but it's starting to get irritating. Normally I would be taking part of brother's lessons, however, Law has been bonding with those two. After deciding on what to do, I stand up as tall as I can and walk on out like I own the place. Ignoring the laughter in the background, I went to go see mum again.

"Didn't work..." I mutter to her. She giggled at me. " Ah, now why wouldn't anyone not fall for such a cute face." I stare at her unamused. "Jealous are we?"

"It's that Law and the two are always together now and I always get left behind." I confess upset that I'm losing my best friend.

"Law is just growing up. It's nice that he has boys his age around to play with." She says thoughtfully while stroking my head gently and very motherly.

"...or dissect" I hiss under my breath. Mom just shakes her head in disapproval.

"Here how about this, since the boys are doing something boyish-"

"-what about Dad" I interrupted her.

"He's not a boy, but a man" she says in a singsong voice. When mentioning mom or dad to the each other, they always end up in a lovey dovey state, which I like.

"Anyways, I could teach you how to dance. It would be a girls' day. Later we could make some cookies. What do you think?"

Dancing? Cookies I'm okay with but dancing is another thing. I never really understood why mom loves dancing so much. She would always tell us about her performances around the seas. Mom grew up on an island made for entertainment, she got the nickname 'The Dancing Bloom'. Whatever that means.

"Um..." I hesitate. It's not that I don't like dance, it's just I don't think I can be as graceful as mom.

"Why not give it a try!" Her face lit up like fireworks. I couldn't say no to her.

"Mama...I don't think my legs are suppose to bend this way." She was showing me how to do a common ballet exercise.

"You'll get use to it honey bunny." She smiles brightly at me bending in ways people should not bend. "Okay! You can relax a bit." I sigh in relief. Dancing is hard and very demanding. I'm starting to regret my decision of leaving the boys, but the cookies is what kept me motivated.

"Let me demonstrate a grand jeté. First you skip a little and leap like you're going to fly over the ocean." It was like doing the splits in mid air. My eyes were wide and amaze. "Your turn..Now put your arms up like you're going to create a rainbow. There you go! Pretend to jump over a river" I leapt but it was small, awkward, nothing like mother's.

"You did well!" I looked up at her face, proud and just overjoyed." With practice, you'll end up flying across the world. How about we freshen up and go make some cookies."

Of course I would say 'Heck yes', but I had something else in mind. "Mama, could you show me one of your dances that you do?"

"Oh? Interested my little flowe? Let me get the music going." She says smiling at me lovingly. Law definitely get his his expressions from mama.

She performs with such elegance and expression, it was really breathtaking. I finally understand why she loves dancing so much. Dancing represents freedom, kinda like pirates do.


	4. Chapter 4

"You promised Dad." I say while holding his hand. "You said you'd take Law out while Mom and I decorate. You can't just break a promise!"

"Azalea, I know, I know, I'll wake up and I'll take your brother with me to work."Dad says while sighing heavily. "I won't forget."

Mom chuckles. "She has you and her brother wrapped around her finger." I look up at Mom as Dad lifts me up and places me on his hip.

"Come on time for bed Azalea, let's get you tucked in and tomorrow you and mommy can decorate while I enjoy a wonderful day at work with Law." Dad says while wriggling his eyebrows. I hold on tightly to dad as he runs up the stairs, giggling and laughing as he then twists and turns down the hall to my room. As he lays me on my bed I grin up at him, happily getting under the covers. "We better get some sleep, we'll have a busy day huh?" He says kissing my forehead. "Night Azalea."

"Night daddy." I mumble yawning, closing my eyes as dad leaves my door cracked, I listen for him and mommy as they walk down the hall to their room talking about tomorrow.

...

Dad takes me Law's room and slams the door open. "Heya son!" Walking into the room he sets me on the bed next to Nii-chan.

Law looks over his book and gave Dad and unamused look. "Yeah dad?"

Dad gives him a funny look before ruffling his hair. "Son...dearest son. I'm taking you work today because it can be a learning experience, but in reality it's just a distraction so your Mother and little Azalea can set up your surp-ah!" I punch Dad in the chest to stop him from talking.

Law raises an eyebrow. "Okay...?" I shot a glare at Dad and slide down to the floor.

"Mama wants you and Dad to go bonding." Using my voice casual tone with a hint of irritation.

"Uh...huh" Law simply states. He continues reading until Dad grabs Law's arm. "Alright, alright I'll get dressed!" He says with a light laugh in his tone, though I'm not sure anyone else can tell it is there.

Down stairs they're gathering their lunches from mom and making sure they have everything. "Bye Ni-chan, have fun and learn lots with dad!" I say giving him one last hug before he leaves.

"You heard the little miss. Let's go!" Dad shouts with enthusiasm.

"Wha..wait!" Nii-chan pleas, sadly it fell on deaf ears. I boredly wave goodbye to them as mom gently patted my head while watching dad drag Law away. Dad's laughter ringing loud outside, I sometimes wonder how Law and I got our personality considering that both Mom and Dad were a little on the loud and crazy side.

Walking around the house I look around for mommy, she's disappeared like she tends to do. I finally found Mom in the kitchen writing a list. " Hopefully your father doesn't break him." She says in a not so concern voice. I just hum in response. "Here is what we need, some bread, milk, and of course we'll need cake flour, and some unsweetened cocoa powder. We already have balloons and other decorations in the hall closet." Before Mom continues, the doorbell rang. I open the door to see Sachi and Penguin standing with goofy smiles.

"Hi!" they both said. "It's Law"s birthday isn't it?" Sachi states with a goofy grin on their faces, and gifts in their hands.

"Yes, that's why I need you two to come and help decorate." I say starting to feel a little stress.

"Okay!" they zoom past me and into the kitchen. I sigh and shut the door, since we've met them, they've definitely become part of the family.

I walk back to the kitchen and see Mom with her purse in hand. " I'm heading to the Bakery and Dairy store to pick up some items. I'll trust that you three will not to destroy the house while I'm gone." she gives us her 'sweet' smile, meaning 'Break anything and I'll kill you'. "The tape and scissors are on the table, the step stool is in the laundry room, use it. Be safe. Bye!" She leaves us to our possible disaster.

I order the boys to blow the balloons up while I search for Law's present. I finally finish the hat and was just putting a few details in. I want this day to be perfect for Nii-chan. Setting the hat in a small box with some tissue paper I grin happily at my work.

"Azalea, do you think these are enough?" They ask moments later, turning I see most of the balloons on the floor everywhere, nodding my head I place the top on and set it on the table with the other gifts from mom and dad, Penguin and Sachi's too. "So what next then? Your mom will probably just be getting into town."

"Sachi you get the stool from the laundry room, Penguin and I'll get the tape and start putting the balloons where we can reach." I command taking Penguin's hand and tugging on it.

"Can't we switch?" Sachi whines, Penguin quickly shakes his head happily. "Fine." He mutters under his breath and heads off quickly. "But next time it'll be my turn!" He yells at his friend.

...

Decorating while avoiding breaking anything the three of us create our system, since Sachi is tallest he's on the stool, I hand Penguin a balloon and he places a piece of tape on, and then up to Sachi is goes. Moving to different rooms we're nearly done by the time mom gets home.

"Busy bees, I'll meet you in the kitchen for a bit of lunch when you're all done." She says smiling at us happily. "You got upstairs?"

"First part of the house we decided to do." Penguin says while concentrating on cutting a piece of tape off, then taking the red balloon he sticks it on and passes it to Sachi.

"Yeah, then Azalea took charge and we started working really fast." Sachi says taking the decoration and sticking it up on the light fixture. "This is the last room."

"Well take your time, I'll get started on lunch." She calls as she walks off, adding the last few touches we all clean up before heading to the kitchen. "Alright, I was thinking that ham sandwiches and then I'll start on the cake.

Nodding our heads we take our seats at the table. "Mom do you think Law will like the party?"

"Honey, it's your brother. If you're involved he'll love it." She says comfortingly as she sets three plates down. "Now eat up you three, Azalea, nap after." I frown at this, but nod my head, no point in arguing with mom. "You'll be grumpy at the party if you don't, Law is enough grumpy on his own." She explains kissing the top of my head. "Right boys?"

"Right!" They both declare happily. "Azalea, we'll take one too." Sachi says smiling.

Mom chuckles before heading back to the counter, putting everything up, I watch mom as she makes us sandwiches, she carefully cuts mine in half, triangles, the boys get rectangles, just like Nii-chan does.

"So where is Law?" Sachi asks as mom brings the cutting board over and slides our sandwiches onto our plates. "I haven't seen him all day."

"With Mr. Trafalgar, he's observing him today." Mom answers with a coy smile. "Though he might be driving him nuts, you know Law." She says chuckling as she starts setting up to make the cake.

"Dad wouldn't spill the beans to Law, right mom?" I ask while eating happily.

Mom shrugs her shoulders. "We can only hope, but your father knows you're looking forward to surprising Law. I wouldn't worry too much sweetie." She says with a smile. As we finish our lunch mom walks us up stairs, putting the boys up in Law's room, and then taking me to mine.

Sitting on my bed I look up at mom. "Don't worry I'll wake you up before your dad and Law get here, I promise." I grin at my mother, laying down I close my eyes to sleep, though I'm too excited to just fall asleep. Thinking about how happy Law will be to see us all I roll around in my bed happily.

...

Looking up at mom confused I roll back over to sleep some more. "Your brother is on his way home, I think you need to get ready for the party, changed into your dress and we need to brush out your hair Azalea."

Heaving myself up I hold my arms out and wrap them around mom's neck, she lifts me up and carries me to the closet, she pulls my navy blue dress off the hanger. Setting me on the ground she tugs my dress off and slips the new one over my head. "Now, how do you want your hair?"

"Just down." I tell her yawning as I adjust the hem of my dress at my knees. "Did the others nap too?" I ask frowning as I try to pat my hair down.

"They did, and they're just as refreshed as you are." Mom says chuckling as she picks my brush off my dresser. "So let's get you down stairs and then we'll be all set to greet your favorite brother."

"I only have just the one, mom." I say smiling as she pokes my nose. "How long until Nii-chan gets here?" I ask excitedly.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, stay still, I'm going to put a ribbon in your hair." She says patting my shoulders a bit forcefully. Resisting the urge to fidget like Law would, mom pushes my hair back a bit as she ties the ribbon. "There we go, you look like a beautiful lady."

"Nii-chan says I shouldn't be pretty." I tell Mom matter-of-factly. "So if Nii-chan says I shouldn't, then I shouldn't."

"Trafalgar Azalea, you will be a beautiful swan in a lake of ugly ducks, your brother is too afraid of losing you." Mom says hitting my head a softly. "Now go and wow your friends."

I give mom a funny look, ugly ducks, swans? I thought we were talking about people, nodding my head I walk down stairs, slipping on my black dress shoes on. Down stairs I meet Sachi and Penguin in the living room.

"Now boys, isn't Azalea beautiful?" Mom asks while adjusting my ribbon.

Nervously the boys nod their heads. "Very, but don't tell Cap'n we said that."

Mom chuckles. Hearing the door open, I take off to the door with Penguin and Sachi following behind.

Law is inspecting the balloons in the entry hall, looking up from the red balloon and at me he quirks an eyebrow. "Azalea?"

"Happy Birthday!" I shout with Sachi and Penguin.

Smirking at us he nods his head. "Thank you, I see you guys were busy today." He says looking around. Dad pushes Law over to us, Nii-chan quickly wraps his arms around me and mumbles "Just this one in front of them." He says kissing the side of my head.

"We did good then?" I ask him squeezing my arms around him tightly.

Nodding his head he steps back and ruffles Sachi's hair and pats Penguin on the shoulder. "You guys did good." He says smiling happily.

Mom gasps, turning to look at her I send her a questioning look. "Trafalgar Law, I knew you had a gentlemanly smile!" She yells as she kneels over and pinches his cheeks. "We better see it more young man."

"Honey, I think we're lucky enough to see it today, no need to rip his face off." Dad jokes as he ruffles Nii-chan's hair.

"Dad, mom, stop." He mutters frowning and trying to wave their hands off, Sachi, Penguin and I stifle laughs, better not to poke an embarrassed Law.

After a light dinner, and some delicious cake Law opens his gifts from everyone. Nii-chan holds the last box up and smiles at me. "I hope I'll like it." He teases me as he takes the lid off and moves the tissue paper out of the way. Lifting the hat out of the box he grins at me. "Azalea, I love it." He declares sitting the hat on his head.

"It looks good on you Cap'n." Penguin says while nodding his head.

Mom smiles at me and pats my shoulder happily. "I told you he'd be happy." She whispers in my ear as Law adjusts the hat on his head.

"Happy 10th Birthday Cap'n!" Sachi, Penguin and I shout happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long, but enjoy guys!

* * *

It wasn't like I planned on getting lost or even being stuck in a cave during a blizzard, but these things seemed to happen anyways. It was supposed to be a little game of hide-and-seek, they were supposed to find me, Nii-chan should have found me by now, he should have found me right away.

"Mr. Bear, are you sure this cave is safe?" I ask the strange white bear again, he's resting over my lap to keep me nice and warm. I pet his soft fur trying to stay calm, Law will find me, he always does.

"I think so." He says in a small voice. At first I wasn't sure how a bear was talking, Nii-chan was always telling me that most animals can't talk, it wasn't possible. "Azalea, are you sure your brother is coming?"

"Nii-chan would come no matter what." I tell the bear, he's been a bit doubtful, but right after I answer he always apologizes. "Mr. Bear when Nii-chan comes you'll have show him you can talk." I demand as I scratch behind his ears.

Mr. Bear nods his head and lets out this sort of growl noise, but happy sounding. "Azalea, are you warm enough?" I'd made a big fuss to get him to warm me up.

I pat his head in response. I'm warm, but I'm afraid if he gets up that he'll leave. For a while Mr. Bear and I sit quietly, I watch the opening, a wall of white blowing past, the cold air nips at my cheeks slightly, so I hide my face in the warm fur.

Waking up I look around, and the first thing I notice is how cold I am, freezing in fact, I look around frantically for Mr. Bear, rubbing my arms I feel like crying, I'm alone. Getting up from the ground I walk to the cave entrance and peer outside, white. Everything is covered in snow, the storm seems to have passed, but it looks like it is morning now. Law, Sachi, Penguin and I were playing in the afternoon, Mr. Bear and I stayed awake until the cave got very dark. I made Mr. Bear promise when we first met not to eat me.

"Azalea, you're awake, I went out to gather some food for us." Mr. Bear says carrying a bunch of frost berries. "Are you okay?" He asks as I run up and hug him tightly.

"I thought you left me alone." I cry into his fur, his very warm fur. "I was cold and alone." I say pouting. "I miss home, my brother, mom, dad and even Sachi and Penguin." I whine trying to stop crying.

Mr. Bear lifts me up and sets me down on the ground and rests back on my lap to warm me up, he doesn't say anything, but he keeps me company.

"After you eat I can carry you so we can try to find your home Azalea." Mr. Bear offers kindly, I nod my head and eat the frost berries; they taste like sugary snow berries with a spritz of strawberries on them. I eat what I can and put the rest in my coat pocket.

Mr. Bear puts me on his back and trudges out into the snow, the air is still, but with so much snow and ice everywhere it's like being in freezer. Mr. Bear climbs over hills, across huge ravines with frozen rivers in them, through trees, and even blank fields. "Do you recognize anything, Azalea?" Mr. Bear asks as he looks around.

"Not really, but it's hard to tell with all this snow." I mumble sadly. I'm used to snow, to being cold, but all this seems so much worse, like a lot more snow, more places that I've never been to, to things I've never seen before. Mr. Bear continues to walk through the snow for a long time; the sun is up high in the sky before we come across another animal. "Mr. Bear, are you cold?" I ask suddenly.

"I like the cold; this is nice having someone to talk to." He dismisses easily. "Are you getting hungry again?" Mr. Bear asks worriedly. "We can stop and look around for more frost berries."

I shake my head; resting on my stomach I hug Mr. Bear's back, the warm easing my nerves. "Mr. Bear when we find my house, will you stay?" I ask nuzzling my face into his soft fur. "I think you'd like Nii-chan, and he'll definitely like you for helping me." I say feeling very tired.

Before I hear his reply I doze off, the tiredness from traveling all day, the cold air and how soft Mr. Bear's fur is makes it easy to just take a little nap.

"Azalea, wake up!" Mr. Bear shouts, as I open my eyes I see that everything is going by very fast, he is in fact running. "People like you are chasing me!" He says very distressed. I glance back in the direction that he's running from.

"Mr. Bear stop, that's my Nii-chan!" I cry pulling on his fur gently. "That's Law!" I say as Mr. Bear slows to a trot and turns around.

Law runs up to the side of the bear with a very relieved face, Penguin and Sachi aren't far behind either. Picking up a snail transponder he dials a number. "I found her mom." Mom sounds pretty hysterical, the snail mimics her crying eyes before Law hangs up and holds his arms out for me to jump into.

"Nii-chan, I knew you'd find me." I say feeling very happy to see his face again. "Mr. Bear has been helping me since he found me yesterday." I say patting Mr. Bear's head. He's sitting and watching us carefully. "Can we take him home with us?" I ask as Nii-chan glances at the white bear worriedly. "Oh Nii-chan I didn't even tell you the best part!" I say excitedly as Penguin and Sachi catch up. "Mr. Bear talks!"

The three of them all look at me funnily. "Azalea" Law says with his correcting voice.

"Azalea, these are your friends?" Mr. Bear says pointing to Sachi and Penguin worriedly. "They smell funny." He says sniffing the air around.

"He talks!" Penguin shouts wide-eyed while pointing from behind Sachi, he looks paralyzed. "Law it talks." He says again. Mr. Bear apologizes while hanging his head before he looks over at the four of us nervously.

"So he does." Nii-chan says while stepping close to inspect Mr. Bear. "Azalea we should get you home, Mr. Bear can come." He says nodding for us to all head off. I'm picked up very carefully and set on Mr. Bear's back, by him, the three watch him carefully. "So you have been with him since yesterday?"

"I have, he found me after I fell, and he even brought me somewhere safe when that blizzard started." I say patting his head appreciatively. "He brought me food, and kept me warm." I say scratching his ear. "Mr. Bear even promised not to eat me and that he'd help me find Nii-chan!" I cheer happily.

Law chuckles, he glances at the bear before he smiles thankfully. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." He says sincerely.

The walk home is long still, I ended up very, very far away from the house, though I'm not too sure how I got so far away, but I am thankful to be heading back home. Mom and dad come running out of the house with Sachi and Penguin's parents, the six of them all fuss over me.

Law quickly explains the presence of the bear, and it's unique ability. All the grown ups glance at him nervously, I carefully climb off Mr. Bear's back, though I suppose the name doesn't really suit him.

"She doesn't look like she's hurt or anything." Dad says doing a physical exam. "No signs of hypothermia, or that she'd been out during a storm." He murmurs, he looks at Mr. Bear. "You kept her very warm, thank-you."

"He can stay with us right?" I ask while Sachi/Penguin's dad checks my reflexes, Law is watching very carefully as I'm tested for any signs of being hurt or sick.

"Of course" Mom says fighting her way through people to hug me tightly. "Oh sweetie, I'm just happy you're home safe." She coos. I can feel her tears on my neck, I hug her back tightly.

"Bepo" I say looking at the bear with his new name, partly because, Mr. Bear is a silly name.

"What" said bear questions, everyone turn to look at the conversation taking place.

"Your name is Bepo.." I state with confidence. Somewhere in the crowd Shachi's voice rang aloud.

"Why Bepo? Where did that come from?"

"He's a bear. A polar bear. So 'Be' for bear and 'Po' for polar. Bepo!" I shout excitedly, feeling like a genius coming up with the name. There was mutters around and an "Aww" coming from Mom.

Before the bear could answer. "So from now on you are Bepo."

"Okay" the newly named Bepo sighed in defeat.


End file.
